A Chance Meeting
by penguinwholikesfire
Summary: Momo leaves her apartment on Christmas Eve, since it is snowing and goes to the Ice Rink. There she meets a White haired man that she races with. Once time to leave he does something very unexpected. R&R Please!


The brunette took a long look at the tree before her, it twinkled from head to toe. Despite it's rather small height, (3 at most), she felt the needed some Christmas Cheer in her life. The year took its toll, and after all, a new one was around the corner.

"Hmmmmm..." She happily hummed, a couple carols were loud enough to reach her floor, and she picked up the tune.

A year ago, she would have been jumping around, and spending it with a man who left her life. Now what stood was an empty apartment and a single woman alone on Christmas Eve. When she was younger, it was a dream to have a White Christmas- the grin that appeared on her face would have made anyone do the same.

A White Christmas began, right outside her window.

Her first instinct to grab her items and leave to explore the freshly laid snow, but the rarely used skates caught her eye on the way out.

"Might as well." The slightly worn skates went over her shoulder, and she was off.

* * *

The ice rink was a couple blocks off, and slightly populated. The only people on the ice were couples...she sighed at that one. Men don't like shy women.

Momo took off her shoes and traded them for skates on a bench, ignoring the on going people to the rink. On the other end of it, a certain man began to skate on the ice. After she got comfortable in those shoes, the ice came easy. Easy going she reminded herself, it has been a couple years since she last touched the ice. Time passed, along with the stress from the previous year. It came off easily, like jacket.

At peace, finally, for the first time in the longest. She continued to skate freely, making her first big mistake. Closing her eyes. It would have been great if she didn't collide with someone within a minute or two.

She opened her eyes suddenly, meeting her boss. They've been working together for a year, and their tension was known throughout the work place. Out of all places, she had to find him on the night before Christmas. Momo sent a thought to who ever may be above; _Will you give me a break? _He had the remarkable white hair, he claimed it was natural. The people underneath him thought it was stress. Either way, he still had a set of emerald eyes that could make the common woman melt, and the rest feel like he could see within the soul.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Momo repeated over and over, he sat on the frozen floor, annoyed. She offered a hand, and he took it. A face off, a bit of too much staring into each others eyes..."Sorry Mr. Histugaya."

"It is fine, I'm sorry as well..." He nodded, and taking the moment to realize that he was holding her in his arms. He quickly released her, both avoiding eye contact. It had been years for the either one of them to experience something in that nature.

"Eh, so what are you doing here?" She kept her eyes at the center, neither of them able to make eye contact just yet. Her scarf went to cover her face, and the pink hue underneath it.

"I needed to relax." He remained toneless, still avoiding her face. A bit of confidence and he spoke once more.

"Want to race around the rink?"

"Sure." The glint in her eyes appeared for the first time in a long time. The interest of competition was enough to spark it.

They skated to an imaginary starting line. An exchange of grins, and soon enough, they were circling the rink, and their laughter was a sure sign of it. It filled the empty rink, the 'couples' laughter.

"PLEASE GET OFF THE RINK. THE RINK IS ABOUT TO CLOSE. That means the couple racing around the rink." Shouted the speakers from above.

At the announcement, she stopped first; ice flew as the other did as well. "WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" Momo shouted at the ceiling.

The white haired man just chuckled. "So? We have pretty good chemistry."

"Oh, shuddap Snowy." Her scarf went up once more. "We don't have chemistry."

Obviously annoyed at the new nickname, yet he pulled her into another hug. "What about this?" The distance between their faces were shrinking-

"No!" Momo pushed away quickly, they didn't need an office romance, most importantly she didn't want it! Not with her boss of all people at least!

He released her, smiling, and skated off the rink without looking back. The temperature dropping was what brought her back into reality.

Her breathing was trying to return back to normal, and her thoughts were trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

A week passed. Work was back in session.

Momo made her way up to her cubicle, her breath warming up her face. The stairs helped as well. By the time she made it up to her hallway, a bright, white box sat comfortably on the desk. She narrowed her eyes at it, all her friends took the holidays off in other cities.

She checked either ends of the hallway, holding her skates tight to her body, ready to attack. When it was in the clear, she went to approach her door.

The female picked up the box, and rattled it slightly. "Paper?" When she opened the top, a note the size of a post-it note awaited her.

It had a scribbly but neat handwriting that read:

_Thanks._

_-You know who_

Another wish was made that day, a new friend...who would find her under a mistletoe when packing up the boxes for the next winter.

Who would have thought her boss knew how to skate so well?

* * *

This needed to be fixed; from ~640 words to a grand. e_e And...Christmas in August, :D Please thank Saxophone for making me look at this story once more. xD


End file.
